


Outside Looking In

by quiet__tiger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: John watches Jack enjoy the party.





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "it's New Year's Eve in Cardiff, and everyone in the Whoniverse is invited."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jan. 26th, 2010.

Captain John Hart watched with disgust as Jack made his way around the ballroom. Sure, the music was enjoyable, food and liquor flowed freely, and everyone was dressed for the occasion, but watching Jack make out with _every single person_ in the room was nauseating. He started with his team, Eye Candy first of course, and for quite some time for a New Year’s snog, then Gwen and Tosh, then Gwen’s partner. Owen wasn’t present, maybe intentionally avoiding his captain’s shenanigans.

But Jack didn’t end with the team. Of course not. Jack Harkness did nothing in half measures. The whole city will have celebrated with Jack by the time the night was over. He always did know how to bring the party, which came in handy during those five years they were in that time loop.

John couldn’t help but glare as Jack spent some time getting to know a tall man dressed in an old American Air Force costume. He couldn’t decide if the costumes were a good idea or not, but the scantily clad dancers during the performance earlier? He could get behind that.

Growing bored with his ex’s tonsil hockey marathon, John chatted up the bloke next to him, Alfonso somebody. Maybe Jack’s type, all the better to get to him first now. His efforts were worth the contents of his glass thrown in his face. Figured it’d be the good stuff, too.

While using a cocktail napkin to dry off, John heard a low chuckle near his left ear. “You still can’t play nice, can you.”

“Piss off, Jack. I only asked him if--”

“I don’t care. I do know you’re jealous.”

“What, of you and Eye Candy? Please.”

“No, not me and _Ianto_.” Jack leaned back against the bar, easy and comfortable as could be, and within himself John felt warring longing and rage. “I’ve given everyone a New Year’s kiss tonight. Everyone but you.”

“As if I want part of whatever social disease you’re passing around.”

Jack rolled his eyes, then gifted him with the patented Harkness grin. “You do.”

“Go back to Eye Candy. He’s looking a little lonely without being groped every five minutes. Or your Air Force Captain over there. He’s been staring at you ever since you were with him. All puppy eyes and wagging tail.”

John tried to leer, but Jack pulled him in by the lapels on his jacket and kissed him fast but hard. Wide-eyed, John gasped out, “What was that for?”

“Stop being jealous. That ship sailed long ago. Happy New Year. And if you’ll excuse me, I have some resolutions to keep.”

Sauntering off, Jack collected Eye Candy on one arm, elbows linked. Eye Candy tripped, but Jack steadied him while whispering something—undoubtedly filth—into his ear. The resulting blush was confirmation enough.

John straightened his own jacket and harrumphed, annoyed at Jack’s display.

He’d kill anyone who said he was just jealous.

And if he was a little mollified at being included in Jack’s festivities, well. He felt he was entitled. It was Captain Jack Harkness, after all. To be ignored meant there really was something wrong with a person.


End file.
